


Mysterious Illness

by NikkiPop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it, Comfort, Hinted at Klance., I love when my boy gets taken care of, Langst, Nausea, Sickfic, Sickfic!, Sorry Not Sorry, Vertigo - Freeform, Vomiting, he gets all the comfort, only after everything goes down though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPop/pseuds/NikkiPop
Summary: The one day Lance needed a break. But didn’t get one.





	Mysterious Illness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sick fic I wrote ages ago but never posted. Hope you enjoy reading and as always comments and kudos are appreciated.

The moment Lance woke, even with his eyes firmly closed, he knew it was one of those days. The whole room spun and titled on its axis whether Lances eyes were registering sight or not. He hadn’t had a day like this in years. Since before The Galaxy Garrison. Nothing seemed to cure it except laying in bed and puking his guts out all day until it eventually faded. Just his luck his crippling mystery illness came back while he was in space fighting giant purple aliens. Lance groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyelids trying to will away the nausea. Taking several long deep breathes in preparation for the oncoming pain. Lance opened his eyes. And was immediately greeted to his surroundings twisting and turning like he was on some crappy carnival ride he couldn’t get off. Fighting down the waves of nausea. Lance pushed back the covers and slowly moved to stand. Making his way into the bathroom at a snails pace. Keeping his arms out ready to catch himself in case his equilibrium decided to fail him. It was already almost completely wrecked, but better to be cautious than not. Finally making it to the bathroom Lance let himself sink to the cool floor and breathe for a moment soaking in its much needed cold against his clammy skin. Gently pulling himself closer to the cabinets below the countertop Lance riffled through them until he grabbed hold of the item he’d placed there in case of exactly this situation. Holding the large bucket to his chest. The nausea increased. Lance learned to never fight it. If it happens it happens. It’ll be harder on him if he fought it, since he’d inevitably end up expelling his stomach contents later anyways. Lance leaned over the lip of the bucket clutching it with an iron grip as his stomach heaved. Since he had yet to eat since last night all that came up was stomach acid. Burning his mouth and nose with the acrid smell. With a final gag Lance put the bucket in the shower and wet a spare washcloth to wipe at his mouth with. Picking himself slowly off the ground he proceeded to clean out the bucket and brush his teeth to momentarily rid himself of the harsh tang clinging to his teeth. Getting around the castle in his condition would be challenging. He needed extra food goo and water pouches to keep himself hydrated and fed in between the bouts of nausea and dizziness. If he could make it to the kitchen and back without any problems or interruptions that is. Lance groaned as the castles speakers rang out with the emergency alarm. 

“Spoke too soon” Lance mumbled to himself as he slowly made his way to the closet the room spinning on its axis. Getting his armor on was difficult in and of itself on a regular day. It took him twice as long because his hands kept sliding off the clasps his vision making it difficult to see which part went where. Once he was mildly satisfied he’d gotten his armor on to the best of his ability he tried to briskly walk towards the bridge. Only getting a few steps out of his door before the whole hallway spun and his balance shifted sending him careening into the far wall. Hitting the wall with a weak groan Lance used it as support and dragged his shaking body along the wall slowly. Inching his way through the hallways to the door to the bridge. Taking several large calming breaths Lance straightened his posture. Hands curling into fists at his sides before he unclenched them to press one hand to the keypad to open the bridge doors. 

As soon as he stepped through the door the blearing alarm stopped. An irate looking Allura stood at the center console her arms folded over her chest. The other Paladins stood in a semi-circle around her looking back at Lance. Since he was of course the last to arrive. Pidge looked annoyed, directed at who or what Lance couldn’t say. Hunk was twittering nervously by their side eyes darting between the other Paladins. Keith was his usually mullety self brooding next to Shiro. Shiro was one of the only ones looking semi happy to be standing there. Though as Allura swept her gaze across them all his expression tightened. 

“So glad you could all join us. Even if it took some of you.” Her eyes stayed on Lance for a few moments. “Far longer to get here.” Lance opened his mouth to offer an apology but Allura cut him off. 

“There is no excuse for being late. You can’t be late to battle. We are in the middle of a war. Being late causes casualties we cannot afford. Since you are last to arrive, you will be facing the gladiator first.” Shiro looked like he wanted to interject but Allura silenced him with a glare. 

“Alone.” Lance swallowed heavily but plastered on a smile. The other Paladins looked pained but knew they couldn’t interfere. Especially if Shiro had been shot down before he could even try.

“Of course, princess.” Everyone fidgeted nervously as Lance walked out. As the door closed behind him Lance cursed slumping against the wall as another fit of nausea and vertigo hit him. Perfect just perfect. Today’s just getting better and better isn’t it? Mysterious illness, now this. Lance took several steadying breathes and made his way to the training room. As he walked through the door his bayard shifted into his telltale sniper rifle. Lance let his eyes glide up to the observation deck where everyone stood nervously. Allura looking on with a determined glint in her eye. Lance scoffed. If she wanted to make an example out of him, fine. Lance will give them a show worth looking at. Lance smirked waving up at them. 

“Ready when you are Princess.” Alluras determined glint hardened at the statement. Her voice ringing out over the comms. 

“Start training level five.” Lance bit his lip anxiously resisting the urge to flinch. Clearing the fifth level by himself had taken months of training. He’d told no one he’d achieved it. Even if it was by the skin of his teeth he’d managed to clip the bot through the chest with a bullet. Not without being flung into the wall and nearly being crushed into the floor by the gladiators big sword. He’d had to limp his way to the pods and heal himself before anyone suspected something. Lance refocused on the battle when the gladiator bot appeared across the room. Lifting the sight to his eye he had just lined up the sight by the time the gladiator rushed forward. Abandoning the shot last second he dodged to the right flinging his rifle up to block the heavy swing of the bots sword. Shifting his weight he flicked the rifle away from him deflecting the sword and sending the bot reeling. Lance swung his leg out sweeping the bot off its feet. He hadn’t accounted for the bots hand to wrap around his leg as it fell and chuck him clear across the room. He groaned as his back slammed into the ground. Skidding to bump against the far wall. His head throbbed and another bout of nausea threatened to overtake him as he struggled to stand. The bot was a few scant inches from him when he felt his bayard change again. Felt the grip of a sword firm in his hand. With the last bit of strength he had he swung the sword up to block the downward arc of the bots sword. Pushing back against its immense strength. He took one breathe in, one breathe out he managed to get enough of an opening between them to sweep past the sword and pierce the bots chest. Just as the bots sword cut into his cheek a hole opened in the floor and it disappeared from sight. Lance fell to his knees breathing hard leaning his weight on his new.... broadsword. At some point the others had been allowed to come down to the training room. They all stood shell shocked and staring locked into place with wide eyes. Lance smirked. 

“What’re you all staring at? I know I’m gorgeous but you don’t have to be shy about it.” That seemed to break the trance over everyone. Keith coughed flushing and looking at the ground. Pidge scowled but looked relived. Hunk groaned and smiled at him. Shiro just rolled his eyes and looked towards Allura. She and Coran had stayed in the observation deck. She looked tense. And ready to explode. Until her eyes landed on the blade Lance was holding. Then she sighed, 

“Great job Lance, you may watch your teammates battle the gladiator as a break before joining them in the next round.” Lance picked himself up off the floor and nodded walking towards the others. Hunk started chattering excitedly as he approached. 

“Woah, Man, I didn’t know you could change your bayard. How’d you get it to do that? Would I be able to change mine too? Oh I hope it’s something awesome! Like a war hammer!” Lance chuckled at Hunks rambling. 

“It’s-“ Lance inhaled sharply as the room suddenly spun. Ten times worse than this morning. He felt himself trip over his own feet. His equilibrium completely shredded. The gagging began as he hit the ground. He pressed his hand against his mouth trying to block the bile and saliva slipping from his mouth dripping down his chin. He scrambled for purchase on the cold ground the room continued to spin. He heard the hurried footfalls of the other Paladins rushing towards him. Shouting his name. Lance groaned closing his eyes. 

“Lance, buddy, talk to me.” Hunk gripped his arm grounding him and trying to gain his attention. All that slipped past Lance’s lips was a choked retch. 

“Okay, medical bay right now. Coran, we’ll be waiting for you!” Hunk scooped him up into his arms. Causing Lance’s world to tip. Groaning Lance tried to find purchase on Hunks armor. Eventually settling for gripping his forearm. Hunk pulled ahead of everyone with a quick 

“Sorry!”

In no time at all Hunk was laying him on one of the medical beds off to the right side of the pods. Piling blankets on top of him and holding his hand. Coran and the others not far behind. Lances gagging had abetted enough for him to wheeze out, 

“Bucket!” Hunk scrambled to find the bucket in the area Lance had thrown his arm out and pointed at. While Coran rushed to get his equipment ready and patch up the wound on his cheek. Lance’s hands immediately latched onto the sides of the bucket the moment Hunk brought it towards him. He could feel the bile rising as he leaned over the bucket and retched. Coughing out the last bits of bile Lance groaned and collapsed back onto the pillows. Looking around at the other Paladins their faces a mixture of disgust and worry Lance laughed weakly and Hunk gingerly took the bucket away to wash it in the sink and wet a washcloth for him. Coran touched Lance’s shoulder gently.

“Alright my boy, I’m just going to run a few tests that’ll help get you right as rain.” Coran smiled down at him patting his shoulder. Lance nodded weakly, grimacing as his voice came out scratchy.

“You can, however I’ve had this sickness many times before. All I could do was sit around until it went away.” Coran frowned at this shaking his head. 

“Well, we’ll just have to try anyway my boy. Our knowledge might even surprise you.” Lance nodded and closed his eyes trying to stop the room from suddenly tilting before his eyes. He heard the awkward shuffling of the other Paladins standing off to the side by the door. He grunted and cracked one eye open in their direction. 

“If your so worried please pull up some chairs and sit the quiznak down. Your concerned hovering is making me anxious.” With an audible sigh of relief the Paladins went about rearranging themselves around Lances bed. Hunk directly to his right holding his hand and rubbing soothing circles gently cleaning his fingers and wiping at his face. Pidge pulled their chair next to Hunks their eyes glistening hands clenched in their lap. Keith was by Lances feet his brows drawn in concern a frown pulling at his lips. Shiro was to Lances left by Keith and far enough away from Coran to let him work in peace. His face was creased with worry it pulled at his features weighing them down. He looked like a father worrying about his son. The same gleam in his eye as his own father had once had in much the same situation with Lance sick in bed. This made Lance smile fondly. 

“I’m going to be fine you know, no need to look so concerned.” Keith huffed rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, you basically keeled over Lance.” Keith voice was gruff and unyielding. Lance grimaced and clutched the blanket pooled in his lap. 

“Yes and proceeded to puke my guts out. Thanks for the reminder.” Shiro’s gaze leveled at Keith a sharp glare that had Keith ducking his head mumbling an apology. 

“It’s alright Mullet, I know your just worried. Even if it does come out a bit ah, harsh.” Lance smiled weakly when Keith looked at him sheepishly from under his bangs. Coran took that moment to break the tension. 

“Hunk, it looks like Lance is dehydrated and in need of nutrients. Would you mind going to the kitchen and grabbing him some food goo and water pouches?” Hunk nodded giving a final reassuring pat to Lance’s hand before moving to follow Corans request. 

“Alright Lance, I’m going to run a few tests that will let me know the appropriate medicine to administer to counteract your apparently mysterious illness.” Coran pulled out what looked like a earthen handheld metal detector and slowly began scanning every part of Lances body. Waving the device around a few feet above him. Once he was done scanning the device beeped transmitting the information to the screen in front of him. Coran smiled as he looked over the information. 

“I’ll get you up and about very soon Lance. I’ll mix the appropriate medicines while Hunk gets the food. Once you’ve eaten I’ll have the medicine ready for you.” Lance let’s out a sigh in relief.

“Thanks Coran. I appreciate it.” Coran reaches out and pats Lances hand reassuringly. 

“Of course, anything for you my boy.” Coran makes a few adjustments to the information on the tablet before walking off to mix the medicine. A blur of movement In his peripheral vision made Lance glance to his right. Allura had moved closer to take Hunks vacated seat. Her face creased with agitation. She folded her hands in her lap and after a moment of deliberation spoke. 

“I can’t adequately apologize for my actions today Lance. But I will say it anyways, I’m so very sorry for what happened. I should have read the situation better and noticed you were under the weather and shouldn’t have told you to train alone. I hope you’ll forgive me. Though I won’t be upset if you decide not to, what I did was not right. Especially as a leader.” Lance huffed and reached over to grasp one of Allura’s hands in his. 

“Of course I’ll forgive you. You made a mistake. It’s alright. Everyone makes them. As someone who’s made a lot of mistakes. I can tell you it’s normal. You just need to learn and grow from those mistakes.” Allura smiled and squeezed Lance’s hand. 

“Thank you, Lance.” Lance gave Allura’s hand one last squeeze before she vacated Hunks chair to stand between Shiro and Keith as Hunk reentered the room arms laden with water pouches and bowls of food goo. Retaking his seat Hunk piled the pouches on the bed so he could hold the goo bowls in his hands. 

“Water or goo first?” Hunk smiled gesturing to the items trying to advertise them all appealingly. Lance chuckled at Hunks antics. 

“Water first please. Then I’ll take some of that goo. Hopefully it’ll stay in my stomach like my aunts chicken noodle soup used to.” Lance scooped up one of the water pouches and started sipping at it slowly. Trying to ease it into his body. After drinking a pouch he reached out for one of the bowls in Hunks arms making grabbing motions with his hands. Hunk laughed and gingerly handed him a bowl and a spoon. Slowly but surely Lance cleared the bowl of food goo. Handing it back to Hunk to wash in the sink Lance rearranged himself against the pillows. Folding his arms against his stomach he glanced over to Coran. Who was walking back to the bed a syringe with glowing pink liquid inside in his hands. 

“Alright my boy, this should do it. If you’ll lend me your arm I’ll administer the medicine. It will mostly likely make your very lethargic if not completely go to sleep after I give it you but once you wake you should be in perfectly good health again.” Lance smiled holding his left arm out towards Corans direction. 

“Go right ahead.” Coran pressed the needle into the soft flesh above the crease of soft skin on the inside of Lance’s elbow. The sharp pinch making Lance Yelp. As the pink liquid flowed into his veins Lance found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He looked over his friends, no, his family and smiled. 

“I love you guys...” Lances smile shined spreading across his face as his eyes began to shut. He dropped off to sleep with their faces surrounding his bed swimming in his mind.


End file.
